Toi et Moi
by Didi Gemini
Summary: Seamus avait commencé à se rendre compte qu'il craquait pour son colocataire le jour où il le trouva beau avec son vieux sweat Metallica, son jean élimé et ses baskets de travail. Il se dit même qu'il était complètement atteint et que le fréquenter ne lui réussissait vraiment pas…


**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** Théodore Nott/Seamus Finnigan.

**Rating :** T.

Bonjour à tous !

Comme promis, voici le premier chapitre de ma fic Théodore/Seamus, qui poursuit la fanfiction _Papillon_. Pour mieux comprendre cette histoire, il est nécessaire d'avoir lu cette fic, sinon vous aurez un peu de mal ! ^^

Je ne voulais pas supprimer l'ancienne fic avec ses reviews (parce que je suis une grosse sentimentale) et que je ne voulais pas non plus mettre à la poubelle les précédents OS qui ont leur importance dans le début de cette histoire. Je redémarre donc comme prévu sous un nouveau titre, celui qu'aurait dû porter le précédent recueil d'OS. Aussi, je conserve les précédents OS qui sont mis les uns après les autres dans ce chapitre.

Ainsi, ce premier chapitre de 20 pages se compose de 10 pages d'OS déjà écrits et de 10 pages inédites.

J'espère que ce renouveau va vous plaire ;)

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 1  


« Seamus Finnigan ! Putain de merde, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour avoir un putain de colocataire comme toi ?! C'est si difficile que ça de mettre tes fringues dans la panière à linge ou dans la machine, bordel ?! Mais t'as été élevé où, ta mère t'a pas appris à ne pas laisser traîner tes chaussettes partout derrière toi ?! »

Comme pour lui répondre, le téléphone sonna. Grommelant, Théo quitta rageusement la salle de bain et entra dans le salon, aussi vide et silencieux que le reste de l'appartement. Il décrocha le téléphone et peina à se calmer quand il entendit la voix de Harry à l'autre bout du fil. Il aurait presque espéré avoir Seamus qu'il aurait pu engueuler tout à son aise, mais à place, il avait son meilleur ami qui prenait de ses nouvelles.

Tout en discutant, Théo retourna s'étaler dans son canapé, mais assis cette fois. Il demanda des nouvelles d'Isaline, de Nymph' et Sirius, si sa jambe allait un peu mieux et s'il avait déjà commencé à chercher un appartement. Avec Ron et Blaise, il était le seul à être au courant de ce futur déménagement dont le couple ne voulait pas parler tant qu'un logement n'avait pas été trouvé. Ils voulaient rester près de la boutique, pour des raisons autant privées que professionnelles. Théo approuvait leur démarche et comprenait qu'ils veuillent rester aux alentours de la boutique. Ce n'était franchement pas le cas de Ron ou Blaise, l'un n'ayant pas toujours bien vécu sa condition d'enfant de famille nombreuse et l'autre supportant avec de plus en plus de difficultés l'omniprésence de sa mère dans sa vie de tous les jours.

Harry était encore fragile, aussi bien physiquement qu'émotionnellement. L'arracher à son environnement proche serait trop difficile pour lui, tant il avait du mal à se déplacer et à se remettre des derniers événements. Ces deux semaines de vacances qu'ils allaient passer tous ensemble allaient lui faire le plus grand bien, mais cela ne règlerait pas tous ses problèmes. Il allait peu à peu revenir dans la vie active, le ventre d'Isaline allait s'arrondir, et leur départ serait imminent. Draco et Harry avaient tous deux la chance de bien s'entendre avec la famille de ce dernier et d'avoir tissé des liens forts avec Isaline, autant qu'ils en profitent le plus longtemps possible.

Ils en vinrent à parler justement de ces vacances. Dans un sens, Théo avait vraiment hâte de partir, il était fatigué et avait grand besoin de dépaysement. Son patron prenait ses congés un mois entier mais Théo avait réussi à se débrouiller pour travailler une semaine dans une charcuterie et l'autre dans une poissonnerie. Seamus l'avait regardé bizarrement quand il lui avait dit qu'il allait vendre de la viande et évider des poissons, son colocataire avait rajouté que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il bossait pour eux et ce n'était pas si dégoûtant que ça. Au final, il ne lui resterait plus que deux semaines de vacances bien méritées.

Cependant, il craignait aussi un peu ces deux semaines, déjà parce qu'il allait les passer non-stop avec Seamus et que ç'allait finir par péter à un moment donné, mais c'était surtout le groupe en lui-même qui le faisait flipper. Il était déjà parti en vacances avec eux une fois, en camping, et elles furent mémorables… Cependant, Théo demeurait quelqu'un de solitaire, qui avait besoin de moments détentes, de solitude, d'être en petit comité. Il n'avait pas la même philosophie de vie que ses amis et c'était parfois compliqué de tout faire correspondre. Au camping, ils vivaient tous de la même manière, les prises de têtes étaient donc assez limitées, mais quand il était question de location d'appartement, de bouffe, de budget et d'activités…

Ça, c'était compliqué.

Théo avait beau avoir une grande gueule, si l'organisation du groupe avait mis Harry, Draco, Ron et Hermione dans le même appartement, il n'aurait rien dit, car il n'aurait eu aucune raison de manifester son mécontentement. Mais dans le fond, quand ils avaient commencé à parler répartition, il avait prié pour se retrouver avec le tatoueur et son copain, en partie parce qu'ils étaient au courant pour lui et Seamus, et à l'époque, tout était encore incertain, parce qu'il se sentait plus libre en leur présence qu'avec les autres, et enfin… et non des moindres… il se doutait que toutes les embrouilles liées à la colocation seraient moindres que s'il s'était retrouvé avec il ne savait quel groupe.

Enfin, Harry serait dans le même appartement que lui, il s'entendait très bien avec Draco, en toute logique, Théo devrait parvenir à prendre tous les inconvénients à venir avec philosophie. Mais il se demandait aussi si Seamus ne rendrait pas les choses plus compliquées encore, surtout avec des personnes comme Cho, Ron ou les jumeaux. Théo était beaucoup moins déconneur quand il était en couple, passant beaucoup plus de temps avec ses copines, surtout quand il était en groupe et qu'il avait besoin de s'isoler. Et ça, tout le monde le savait. Et vu comment Seamus était possessif, ce n'était pas dit qu'il n'ait pas affaire à une crise de jalousie de Cho ou des autres…

Tout allait bien se passer, c'était ce qu'il fallait se dire.

Quand Harry raccrocha, Théo se leva difficilement du canapé. Il était fatigué, ayant travaillé le matin, et après sa sieste, il s'était mis au ménage, qui commençait à dater. Et la paire de chaussettes qui traînait dans la salle de bain l'avait sorti de ses gonds…

Qu'est-ce que Seamus pouvait être bordélique… Cela faisait un peu moins d'un an qu'ils vivaient ensemble, Théo s'y était fait mais en général son bordel ne dépassait pas vraiment les limites de sa chambre, et lui-même laissait des trucs traîner un peu partout. Ce n'était pas gênant. Mais depuis que Seamus avait investi son lit, son bordel, déjà colossal, ne s'étendait plus seulement à sa chambre mais aussi à celle de son colocataire. Ce qui se traduisait entre autres par ses chaussettes qu'il laissait traîner un peu partout, dans la salle de bain, à côté ou sous le lit. Quand ce n'était pas son peignoir jeté à même le sol, dans lequel Théo se prenait les pieds un matin sur deux…

C'était vraiment insupportable. Il n'y avait guère qu'en vacances qu'il faisait un peu attention à ses affaires, et encore, Théo passait souvent derrière lui, quand ils étaient partis ensemble en Espagne ou avec le groupe dans le sud. C'était ça d'avoir été trop pouponné par sa mère… Il espéra que l'Irlandais ferait un peu plus d'efforts quand ils seraient dans l'appartement d'Isaline car à tous les coups, vu qu'ils seraient en petit comité, il continuerait à laisser traîner ses affaires partout. Ou alors il les rangerait pour éviter que Harry ne se prenne les béquilles dedans… Ce serait quand même un comble qu'il fasse attention pour lui et pas pour son copain !

Son copain… Voilà autre chose, pensa Théo en lançant sa machine à laver. Il ne savait absolument pas comment il allait gérer ça là-bas. Déjà qu'il n'y arrivait pas ici… Enfin, depuis qu'ils s'étaient mis ensemble, il y avait eu de petites évolutions, mais rien de comparable à ce qui aurait dû être leur quotidien si Théo avait pleinement accepté la situation.

Tous les soirs, Seamus rentrait et l'embrassait. Puis, il allait se détendre devant la télévision avant de venir dîner, et alors ils avaient parfois quelques gestes. Ils passaient la soirée le plus souvent devant la télévision ou du moins installés dans le canapé, parfois chacun de leur côté, parfois l'un contre l'autre. C'était Seamus qui venait le chercher, s'asseyant contre lui, calant ses jambes sur les siennes ou s'allongeant carrément sur lui, cherchant toujours un peu plus de tendresse et d'affection. Mais jamais l'Irlandais n'avait de gestes déplacés ou un peu trop poussés. Au lit, c'était un peu différent, il se faisait plus entreprenant, mais sans jamais prendre Théo par surprise, sachant s'arrêter quand il le fallait.

Mais techniquement, leur relation était des plus chastes, ce qui ne dérangeait pas particulièrement Théo, dans un sens. Tout ce qui était physique le faisait flipper. Le jeune homme avait beau être attiré par Seamus et se sentir bien avec lui, il se demandait sérieusement si ce n'était pas de l'amitié, juste un peu particulière, et le fait qu'il soit homo changeait beaucoup de choses. Car malgré son attirance, tout l'aspect sexuel de leur relation faisait complètement blocage. L'idée de voir son ami nu, d'être confronté à son sexe et de devoir le toucher l'angoissait systématiquement. C'était irrationnel, il le savait. Insurmontable, aussi.

Au final, il était dans une impasse, et tous deux devaient en avoir conscience. Seamus semblait ne pas s'en inquiéter, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il fréquentait un hétéro, donc il essayait de se montrer patient. Un peu plus que d'habitude, car Théo n'était pas n'importe qui et leur histoire ne commençait au final pas si mal que ça. Ce n'était pas simple mais son colocataire n'était pas aussi violent que certains de ses ex, et même s'il n'avait pas l'air de faire des efforts, Seamus savait qu'il prenait sur lui pour que les choses avancent entre eux. Cependant, il devait avoir parfaitement conscience que les choses peinaient à progresser.

La machine à laver venait de s'arrêter. Théo se rendit alors dans le cagibi pour en retirer les draps de son lit et un peu de linge. Puis, il remplit à nouveau le tambour et remit en marche l'engin. Ses affaires humides dans les bras, il alla jusqu'à la cuisine et jeta tout sur le sol avant de commander à étendre. Et alors qu'il était en train d'épingler les taies d'oreiller et les draps sur l'étendoir, Théo se dit que s'il était moins pudique, tout serait un peu plus facile. Il se fit la réflexion que leurs premiers attouchements seraient forcément de la masturbation, et qu'en réalité, ce genre de pratique sexuelle ne lui était arrivé qu'assez rarement avec ses ex.

En fait, Théo avait toujours eu une vie sexuelle assez calme et des plus simples, sans grande folie ou fantasmes, même des plus banals. Il n'était pas mauvais mais pas particulièrement imaginatif, et même si faire l'amour était bon, cela n'avait jamais été un besoin. Toucher une femme était agréable et n'avait rien de particulièrement gênant, mais qu'une fille se mette à le toucher de façon intime, c'était une autre histoire. Théo pensait que c'était de la pudeur, peut-être même de la timidité. Il ne savait pas trop.

Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé qu'on le touche, de quelque façon que ce soit. Ça l'embarrassait.

Et plus que le fait que Seamus soit un homme, l'idée qu'il puisse le comparer, à la fois par ses attributs et son attitude réservée, à ses nombreux ex, créait une sorte de boule nerveuse dans son ventre.

La comparaison lui faisait peur, en un sens. C'était peut-être dû au fait que certaines de ses copines l'avaient déjà trompé, aux comparaisons qu'elles faisaient parfois avec leur ex, par rapport à son corps, son attitude au lit… Seamus la ferait forcément, cette comparaison. C'était humain. Et déjà que Théo n'était pas spécialement doué de ses mains avec les filles et pas plus adepte des plaisirs solitaires, si en plus il avait un mec en face de lui, qui voulait le toucher et qu'il devait toucher…

Insurmontable.

Vraiment, ce serait insurmontable.

Et en plus, vu son expérience en lit, Seamus ne manquerait pas de se moquer de lui.

Il était quand même misérable. Paniquer parce qu'il avait un mec face à lui, okay, mais paniquer parce qu'il était tout juste potable au lit, il fallait quand même le faire…

Fatigué de penser à tout ça, en sachant que ça ne le mènerait à rien, Théo continua ses tâches ménagères, et quand Seamus rentra de son travail, il était en train de repasser ses chemises. C'était toujours une tannée à repasser, ces trucs-là, et l'Irlandais n'était guère plus doué que lui. Et vu qu'il avait trouvé un travail dans une banque, son élégance exigeait qu'il porte une chemise tous les jours. Alors quand Seamus, en rentrant dans le salon, le vit tout à sa tâche, il ne put que pousser un soupir de soulagement.

« Merci Théo, t'es vraiment adorable ! J'aurai pas à le faire ce soir ! »

Et il se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser sur la joue, avant de lisser de la main d'un air satisfait le petit tas de chemise qui commençait à s'accumuler à l'extrémité de la planche.

« C'est une horreur, tes chemises.

- Je sais. T'es un amour. T'as commencé à préparer le repas ?

- Nan. T'as faim ? Escalope sauce curry et riz, ça te va ?

- Ouais ! Tu veux que je te remplace ou…

- Nan c'est bon, j'ai presque fini.

- Je vais me laver, alors. Il fait une chaleur dehors, c'est fou ! »

Alors Seamus quitta le salon pour prendre sa douche et se mettre en pyjama. Pendant ce temps-là, Théo termina son repassage, rangea la planche et enfin commença à préparer le repas. Son colocataire sortit entre temps de la salle de bain et s'installa devant la télévision du salon, sûrement pour regarder une connerie à la télévision, du genre Secret Story. Tout en vacant à ses occupations, le jeune homme prépara leur dîner et finit par appeler l'Irlandais pour qu'il prenne assiettes et couverts, vu que tout était prêt.

Quand son colocataire entra dans la cuisine pour attraper des assiettes, Théo haussa un sourcil aussi étonné que perplexe. Seamus portait un pantalon de pyjama légèrement trop long pour lui, descendant sous ses chevilles et un haut dont les manches s'arrêtaient au-dessus de ses coudes. En fait, comparé à l'autre homme, qui se baladait depuis la fin de sa sieste en short et torse nu, bien décidé à finir en caleçon d'ici la fin de la soirée vu la chaleur qui régnait dans l'appartement, Seamus était presque… étouffant.

« T'es sérieux là ? Pourquoi tu mets un pyjama pareil ? Tu crèves pas de chaud ?

- Nan, ça va.

- T'es dingue comme mec ! Complètement taré… »

Seamus haussa les épaules et récupéra deux assiettes ainsi que des couverts avant d'aller dans le salon. Depuis quelques temps, ils avaient tendance à dîner ensemble dans le salon, étant donné qu'ils n'avaient plus des horaires décalés ou trop tardifs, ni même de cours à bosser après un repas avalé en vitesse. C'était peut-être dû aussi au fait qu'ils sortaient ensemble depuis quelques temps, mais de toute manière, ils n'étaient pas vraiment du genre à aimer dîner seuls et faisaient en sorte la plupart du temps de prendre leurs repas du soir ensemble.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Seamus activait la poignée de la table basse pour en augmenter la hauteur, de façon à ce qu'ils puissent dîner plus confortablement. Il avait entre-temps débarrassé la table basse des objets qui l'encombraient, comme l'ordinateur portable de Théo qui prenait pas mal de place. Ce dernier préféra ne pas faire de réflexion en voyant Seamus passionné par la fin de l'épisode qu'il regardait depuis plusieurs minutes et les servit tous les deux en viande saucée et riz.

Le dîner fut assez tranquille, Seamus lui racontant comme d'habitude sa journée de boulot avant que Théo n'enchaîne avec ses propres soucis, sa fatigue et sa hâte de partir en vacances pour se reposer et surtout changer d'air. Après leur repas, ils débarrassèrent la table et la baissèrent pour que Théo, assis à même le sol, fasse ses papiers. Il s'était récemment réinscrit à l'école vétérinaire pour sa quatrième année et autant dire que ça lui avait fait un mal de chien. Son père avait renoncé depuis très longtemps à lui payer ses frais d'inscription, n'ayant jamais approuvé ses objectifs professionnels. Cependant, la coquette somme d'argent qui s'était accumulée au fil des années sur son compte en banque, directement financé par son père, lui permettait de garder la tête hors de l'eau.

À vrai dire, Théo s'était toujours refusé à toucher à cet argent, bien que la somme soit des plus conséquentes. Plus jeune, son père avait été plutôt généreux, avec lui mais surtout avec sa mère. Quand elle disparut, son fils hérita d'une somme astronomique qu'il décida de mettre en sécurité à sa majorité, déplaçant le tout sur un autre compte et refusant de signer la procuration qui mettrait ses fonds à la disposition de son père. Par cette manœuvre, Théo voulait éviter tout glissement de la part de son père, qui avait tendance à faire des siennes par moments, et surtout, il voulait que cet argent serve à payer plus tard son cabinet vétérinaire. Il voulait que l'héritage de sa mère, seule chose qu'il lui restait d'elle, ait une véritable utilité à l'avenir.

Forcément, son père avait pris les choses d'une toute autre manière. Quand son fils décida de faire médecine et de quitter la maison, il refusa de lui payer ses frais courants et de scolarité, mis à part son loyer, et encore, s'il avait un colocataire, sans doute pour l'embêter. Théo bossait depuis qu'il avait seize ans, ses comptes ayant toujours été bloqués par son père, et s'il avait pensé à se débrouiller seul, il avait rapidement compris qu'il ne s'en sortirait jamais, à moins de taper dans son héritage. Il avait également pensé à ne pas dépendre de son père par rapport à son loyer, mais le jeune homme se disait que plutôt que de piquer un peu d'argent à sa mère défunte, autant profiter de son père tant qu'il était là.

Tout était une question d'organisation, et même si Théo savait toujours à peu près où il en était, il avait besoin d'être bien à jour dans ses comptes. De plus, ils partaient dans quelques semaines en vacances et le jeune homme savait qu'il était toujours plus dépensier dans ces périodes-là, même si sa définition du mot n'était absolument pas la même que celle de Cho et Seamus. Cela dit, Théo n'était pas vraiment du genre à se priver en vacances, surtout niveau alimentation ou sorties. Et encore moins quand il était en couple. Et s'il ne se voyait pas acheter un cadeau à Seamus tous les jours, il était bien du genre à l'inviter dîner ou boire un verre.

Et alors qu'il faisait ses comptes, Seamus confortablement assis dans le canapé à regarder la télévision, une sucette dans la bouche, Théo se demanda si le fait qu'il le traite un peu trop comme une gonzesse allait bien passer. Il savait que Seamus avait tendance à préférer être dorloté et protégé, et accessoirement qu'on lui offre tout plein de trucs, mais de là à être traité comme une fille… Cela dit, le brun ne savait pas vraiment comment il pourrait se comporter avec une tarlouze pareille…

Après avoir poussé un soupir las, fatigué, Théo se laissa aller en arrière, son dos touchant le canapé. Il regarda Seamus revenir dans le salon, après être parti chercher son téléphone portable qu'il avait, encore, oublié sous le lavabo de la salle de bain. Ses doigts pianotant sur l'écran tactile, l'Irlandais s'assit près de lui, sur le canapé, sans même le regarder, concentré qu'il était à écrire son message.

« T'écris à qui là ?

- Tu m'espionnes ?

- Si l'un de nous deux devait espionner l'autre, ce ne serait certainement pas moi. »

Seamus, qui avait posé sa question d'un air taquin, sourit encore en plus en entendant sa réponse.

« C'est Harry. »

Théo hocha la tête sans lui en demander plus. Il n'avait jamais été du genre à espionner ses copines et s'il posait ce genre de questions, c'était par pure curiosité. Cependant, il était certain que si Seamus lui posait ce genre de question en de pareils cas, ce serait plus par jalousie ou méfiance qu'autre chose.

Mécaniquement, alors que son regard allait vers la télévision, Théo effleura la cheville de son colocataire et sa main remonta un petit peu plus haut. C'était le genre de gestes qu'il faisait avec ses ex, un geste à la fois discret et intime. Le genre de geste qu'il ne contrôlait pas vraiment et qui n'aurait pas vraiment dû gêner Seamus, lui si tactile. Et pourtant, à sa grande surprise, il sentit sa cheville lui échapper, Seamus ramenant aussitôt ses jambes contre lui. Vraiment très surpris, Théo tourna la tête vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien.

- J'ai pas le droit de te toucher les chevilles ? C'est nouveau, ça. Tu fais partie de ces gens qui ne supportent pas qu'on leur touche les pieds ?

- Nan, c'est pas ça.

- C'est quoi alors ?

- Je suis négligé. »

Le temps que Théo comprenne vraiment la signification de ses mots, Seamus s'était assuré que son pyjama recouvrait bien ses chevilles et même la moitié de ses pieds.

« T'es sérieux, là ?

- Bah tu l'as bien senti quand tu as touché ma jambe, crétin ! »

Oui, forcément, il avait senti que sa jambe était loin d'être lisse et qu'effectivement une petite séance d'épilation serait nécessaire, mais il avait déjà eu affaire à des fourrures, au sens littéral du terme, bien plus étoffées que ça. Rien de choquant, en somme.

« Oui, j'ai senti. Et alors ?

- Quoi, et alors ?

- Bah je m'en fous. Il faut vraiment qu'on ait une conversation sur les poils ?

- On n'a pas de conversation à avoir. Je suis négligé, tu ne touches pas. T'aimes les poils toi ? Je croyais que t'étais hétéro ? »

Théo ne put retenir un soupir exaspéré. Et c'était parti, il allait vraiment avoir une conversation sur ce sujet avec Seamus… Pourquoi cette obsession pour les poils ? L'Irlandais n'était certainement pas le mec le plus velu du monde, loin de là…

« Je préfère les jambes lisses, tu le sais très bien, mais je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu sois nickel tout le temps ! Mes ex n'étaient pas parfaites et j'ai survécu ! Ne passe pas ton temps avec un épilateur ou un rasoir à la main, c'est ridicule.

- T'es vraiment bizarre, toi.

- Je ne suis pas bizarre, j'estime qu'à un moment donné, tu es suffisamment intime avec ta… ton partenaire pour accepter que…

- Cherche pas, tu toucheras pas.

- Seamus, le problème n'est pas là…

- Je ne veux pas que tu touches et que tu voies.

- Comment ça ?

- Je ne suis pas épilé, je ne veux pas que tu me touches et que tu regardes. »

Bon Dieu, se dit Théo en écarquillant les yeux. Effectivement, le problème était plus grave que ça. C'était donc pour ça qu'il portait un pyjama alors qu'il faisait une chaleur étouffante dans l'appartement ? Parce qu'il était un peu trop poilu à son goût et qu'il ne voulait pas que Théo le voie comme ça ? C'était donc pour cela qu'il ne sortait quasiment plus de la salle de bain sans quelque chose sur le dos, alors qu'à une époque, il lui arrivait de se balader en serviette ou en caleçon ?!

« Tu débloques complètement, mon pauvre Seamus…

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?! Je débloque pas !

- Il te manque quelque chose, c'est pas possible ! Attends, tu préfères crever de chaud dans ton pyjama, juste pour que je voie pas tes poils ! Mais t'es complètement atteint, c'est pas possible ! T'as vu la chaleur qui fait ?! C'est bon, t'es un mec, t'es pas une gonzesse, putain !

- Calme-toi, Théo. Tu peux pas comprendre de toute façon.

- Et toi, t'as pas l'air de comprendre que ce qui m'emmerde le plus chez toi, c'est pas tes gambettes poilues mais ton service trois pièces !

- Je sais. Laisse-moi tranquille. »

Puis, Seamus attrapa un oreiller qu'il cala contre son torse, les yeux posés sur la télévision. Il se refermait, sans chercher à se débattre. Il n'en avait pas envie. Parfois, c'était fatiguant de lutter et Seamus n'avait pas envie de se disputer avec lui, surtout sur un sujet pareil. Quand Théo avança sa main vers sa cheville, sans le lâcher des yeux, le jeune homme la repoussa gentiment. Il ne voulait vraiment pas qu'il voie ses jambes et qu'il les touche. C'était physique. Il s'en fichait quand il était face à un autre homme, mais quand il devait les dévoiler à ses copains, il était hors de question qu'il soit négligé.

Plutôt que de s'énerver, se vexer ou lâcher prise d'un air las, alors que pour une fois il avait un geste tendre envers lui, Théo lui attrapa la main tout en continuant à le regarder. L'Irlandais finit par croiser son regard, et alors que son copain allait ouvrir la bouche pour parler, il le devança.

« Je sais que pour toi, c'est pas compréhensible, mais pour moi, c'est important. C'est comme ça, devant mes copains, je ne peux pas être négligé. Et encore moins avec toi. Tu viens de le dire, ce qui te dérange le plus chez moi, c'est que je sois un homme, alors si en plus je suis pas épilé, quand tu verras mon corps…

- Seam', je ne sais pas si on s'est bien compris. Je sais que tu es un homme, c'est ce qui me dérange le plus, mais ce qui me dérange c'est ce que t'as entre les jambes, pas le reste. Je t'ai déjà vu quasiment à poils, j'ai vu pire que ça, et franchement je préfère te voir en short vu le temps qu'avec ton pyjama.

- Ça change rien.

- Ecoute, je suis désolé si ce que je t'ai dit t'a blessé, mais ne fais pas ta tête de mule et va te changer.

- Théo, le problème, ce n'est pas ce que tu m'as dit. J'ai pas besoin que tu me le dises pour que je le sache. Je sens que t'es gêné quand je suis contre toi, sur le canapé ou dans le lit, quand je me réveille le matin. »

Sur le coup, le jeune homme ne sut comment réagir face aux mots et à l'expression indéchiffrable de son ami. Seamus ne paraissait pas particulièrement blessé mais plutôt… résigné.

« Donc quand je sais que ça te dérange, je peux encore moins porter de shorts devant toi.

- Je suis désolé.

- T'as pas à être désolé. Tu sais, je le fais pas forcément exprès. La nuit, je m'en rends pas vraiment compte, et quand je me réveille avant toi, j'attends bêtement que tu te réveilles. Le soir quand je m'allonge contre toi, j'essaie de me caler correctement et quand je bouge, je n'y pense plus, même si à un moment donné, je sens que ça te dérange. Mais j'ai pas envie de bouger, car j'espère à chaque fois que tu vas te détendre. Mais ça n'arrive jamais. »

À présent, il avait l'air un peu plus triste. Sans doute avait-il gros au cœur, les choses n'étant définitivement pas simples. Il tenait toujours la main de Théo dans la sienne, légèrement, ce dernier la serrant davantage que lui.

« Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, à part que je suis désolé. »

Et il paraissait sincère. Son regard presque doux lui faisait mal au cœur. C'était autre chose qu'il aurait désiré de sa part.

« Tu sais pas trop où t'en es, hein ? »

Le sourire que Seamus fit ressemblait plus à une grimace qu'autre chose.

« La seule chose que je sais, là, tout de suite, c'est qu'on sort ensemble, et même si y a des trucs qui me bloquent complètement et même si je suis pas foutu d'avoir de vrais gestes envers toi, ici ou ailleurs… J'ai pas spécialement envie que ça s'arrête. »

Le visage de son petit ami eut une drôle d'expression. Un peu comme s'il était bêtement ému, ou que ça lui faisait plaisir, mais qu'il n'osait pas le montrer. Comme s'il n'y croyait pas.

« Mais y a des trucs, tu vois…

- Qu'est-ce qui te bloque ? Je veux dire, là, tout de suite, physiquement parlant… Enfin, je sais pas comment m'exprimer… Mais qu'est-ce qui passe pas ? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour que ça aille mieux ? Attends, laisse-moi finir, on ne parle pas ici de sexe, de pénétration, et tout ce qui va avec. Ça, je sais que ça te bloque complètement et c'est normal. Mais tu sais, dans un sens, j'ai du mal à saisir pourquoi t'es aussi crispé quand je suis en pyjama et contre toi, alors que…

- Ça me gêne, c'est tout !

- Tu ne peux pas dire ça. Ou alors on n'avancera pas. Sans communication, on peut pas avancer. Je sais que t'es réservé, mais à un moment donné il faut dire les choses, tu sais. Ne me regarde pas comme ça… Bon, qu'est-ce qui te gêne ? Me voir à poil, la branlette ?

- La branlette. »

Cette fois-ci, Théo ne le regardait pas, ayant tourné la tête vers le poste de télévision. Il ne put que deviner l'expression surprise de Seamus. Ce dernier se pencha vers lui et exigea qu'il le regarde, ce que son colocataire fit à contrecœur, sans pour autant le regarder dans les yeux, tant il était embarrassé d'avoir balancé aussi soudainement ce qui le torturait depuis pas mal de temps.

« T'es sérieux ? C'est ça qui te perturbe ?

- Seamus, je ne me vois pas te toucher.

- Moi j'ai aucun problème avec ça.

- Pardon ?! Hey c'est quoi ce regard de pervers, retire-moi ça ! »

Seamus eut un léger rire amusé, ce qui le détendit un peu.

« Tu veux essayer ?

- T'as pas compris ce que je viens de te dire ?

- Si. Tu me dis que tu n'envisages pas de me toucher, ce que je peux comprendre aussi. Mais si, moi, je te touche ?

- Tu rigoles ?

- Ne me dis pas qu'aucune de tes copines ne t'a touché… »

Un ange passa.

« T'es pas sérieux ?

- J'aime pas ça.

- De quoi ? Qu'on te touche ?

- Ouais.

- T'es si prude que ça, au lit ?

- Ouais. Désolé.

- Pourquoi tu t'excuses ?

- J'ai jamais été un super coup.

- C'est pas ce que ton ex a laissé entendre.

- Pardon ?! »

Cette fois, Théo se retourna carrément vers lui, halluciné. L'air moqueur, limite perfide, Seamus lui dit que sa dernière ex, Veronica, avait une fois voulu avoir une conversation avec lui à propos de sa sexualité, qui semblait la laisser perplexe. Ils en étaient plus ou moins venus à parler de cul, vu qu'il lui disait sans chichis que son dernier copain n'était pas particulièrement tendre et qu'il aimait bien être dorloté. Là, la jeune femme lui avait glissé que Théo était au contraire très tendre au lit et très attentif, sous-entendant par la suite que s'ils se sépareraient plus tard, ce ne serait certainement pas à cause de ses prouesses au lit.

Tout en écoutant son récit, le principal concerné écarquilla les yeux de plus en plus, n'en revenant pas que Veronica ait pu avoir ce genre de conversation avec Seamus, qui, clairement, la détestait. Son ex avait rapidement senti que l'Irlandais avait du mal avec elle et peut-être avait-elle tenté de nouer une relation plus amicale, vu que lui et Théo vivaient sous le même toit, et qu'elle espérait que cela dure entre eux. Théo n'était pas assez ouvert pour parler librement de sa vie sexuelle, et autant le dire, jamais il ne se serait attendu qu'une de ses ex le fasse avec un de ses amis.

« Putain la salope…

- Oh, tout de suite ! C'est méchant ça ! Bref, je sais de source sûre que tu es quelqu'un d'attentionné au lit et que tu n'es pas spécialement mauvais. Et tant que je n'ai pas expérimenté, je ne vais pas juger.

- T'es pas prêt d'expérimenter…

- Mais il faut un début à tout. Laisse-moi essayer, au moins.

- Et qu'est-ce que ça va nous apporter ?

- Ce sera un premier contact. Toi, tu n'en vois peut-être pas l'intérêt parce que tu seras le seul à y prendre du plaisir, mais…

- Je ne sais pas si…

- Honnêtement Théo, vraiment, j'ai envie de te toucher. J'en ai besoin. Je le vois sur ton visage, c'est pas facile, et ça te dégoûte peut-être, mais moi, j'ai besoin de ça. L'amour, c'est pas juste une pénétration. C'est pas forcément le meilleur et le plus intime. Je ne te demande pas de baisser ton froc dans la semaine mais de me laisser faire, un soir, quand on sera au lit. Si tu trouves ça dégradant ou honteux, ferme juste les yeux. Si t'as peur que je me moque – et je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'hilarant, chacun vit sa sexualité comme il veut – franchement, oublie. Je ne te demande pas la lune, simplement de me laisser faire pour essayer de te débloquer. Si ça marche pas… on saura. T'en dis quoi ? »

Théo ne répondit pas. Les yeux baissés, il poussa un soupir et se leva, tirant sur le bras de Seamus qui fronça les sourcils, ne sachant ce qu'il avait en tête. Cela dit, il se leva quand même et le suivit dans l'appartement.

Jusqu'à sa chambre.

**OoO**

Les rideaux avaient été tirés et la lumière de la chambre n'était pas restée longtemps allumée. Théo l'avait allumée mécaniquement en entrant dans la chambre, puis, il s'était allongé dans le lit, rapidement suivi par Seamus. À peine installé sous le drap, il l'avait escaladé, lui montant à moitié dessus, pour éteindre la lumière. Et alors son visage anxieux qui peinait à cacher son excitation avait disparu dans le noir.

Et c'était beaucoup mieux ainsi.

D'abord, il y eut le silence, troublé par le bruit de leurs respirations, et en sourdine, celui de la télévision qu'ils n'avaient pas éteinte. Ce détail marqua Théo, qui ne se couchait jamais sans avoir vérifié que tout était fermé, puis il oublia.

Car Seamus venait de poser sa main sur son torse, à plat, pile sur son cœur.

Une chose qu'il n'avait jamais faite.

Parfois, dans l'obscurité de la chambre, l'Irlandais se laissait aller à quelques petites tentatives de rapprochement, laissant ses mains voyager sur sa taille, son dos, son cou. Parfois, ses doigts caressaient sa peau, passant sous son débardeur quand il en portait un. Mais jamais il ne franchissait ces espèces de limites tacites que Théo imposait.

Jamais le torse, le ventre, les cuisses…

Mais cette fois-ci, c'était différent. Car plutôt que de subir ses caresses comme s'il ne les désirait pas, c'était lui, Théo, qui l'avait emmené dans cette chambre qui devenait la leur.

Pour que les choses avancent. Pour qu'il lui montre. Pour savoir si ça allait marcher… ou se casser la gueule.

Alors quand Seamus posa sa main sur son cœur emballé par l'angoisse et la peur de l'inconnu, Théo se laissa faire. Inerte, les yeux ouverts sur le noir, il le laissa explorer lentement son torse avec sa main, caressant sa peau à travers le tissu de son débardeur. Il sentit ses doigts le parcourir avec douceur, comme si c'était la toute première fois qu'il touchait un homme.

Le contact était étrange. Pas désagréable, ni renversant, mais différent. Les filles ne le touchaient pas pareil. Seamus s'enhardit un peu et souleva son débardeur, sans que Théo ne s'y oppose, et quand il sentit sa main sur sa peau, qui découvrait sa texture, qui lissait ses poils sombres, qui remontait jusqu'à sa gorge, il se dit que les caresses d'un homme et d'une femme n'étaient résolument pas les mêmes. Que par un simple toucher, juste sa main sur sa poitrine, il pouvait sentir ce qu'il appréciait. Quand il sentit ses doigts effleurer ses mamelons, il ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux et de pousser un léger soupir.

Seamus s'arrêta alors.

Il était pétrifié.

Quand Théo l'avait forcé à se lever, lui tenant fermement la main, pour l'emmener dans la chambre, Seamus n'en avait pas cru ses yeux. Quand ils étaient entrés, Théo s'était allongé, sans se dégonfler, et quand l'Irlandais avait éteint la lumière, il ne s'était pas enfuit. Toucher son torse, il en rêvait depuis pas mal de temps. Il ne l'avait jamais fait car il ne savait pas comment Théo réagirait. Alors, quand il l'avait laissé faire sans le repousser, ce fut sans doute aussi intense que s'il l'avait laissé se glisser sous l'élastique de son caleçon.

Là-dessus, Seamus ne se faisait pas beaucoup d'illusions. Il savait Théo beaucoup trop prude pour le laisser franchir cette barrière, mais lui laisser au moins découvrir la fermeté de ses pectoraux puis la douceur de sa peau, sous son débardeur, était déjà un pas de géant pour lui. En toute honnêteté, Seamus avait vraiment cru que son petit ami le repousserait quand il avait saisi les bords du vêtement pour le soulever et glisser sa main dessus. Son cœur s'était emballé et il avait senti ses joues rougir d'excitation quand Théo lui avait facilité la tâche, sans avoir le moindre geste pour le repousser.

Toucher le torse d'un homme ne lui avait jamais paru aussi excitant. Pourtant, son but était de le rassurer, de lui montrer qu'il n'y avait rien de mal, de dégoûtant, de gênant. Ce n'étaient que des caresses anodines, que des filles lui avaient très certainement faites avant lui. Pourtant, au fil des secondes, Seamus sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas, ou plutôt, que le contact passait étrangement chez Théo. Un peu comme s'il n'était pas dégoûté, mais qu'il n'était pas détendu pour autant.

S'y prenait-il mal ?

Théo ne ressentait-il pas autant de bien-être que lui-même ?

Ce soupir l'empêcha de poursuivre.

Seamus ouvrit la bouche et allait parler quand il le sentit bouger. Sa main chaude se posa sur sa joue, traçant du pouce sa rondeur avant d'effleurer ses lèvres. Son cœur tambourina dans sa poitrine alors qu'il fermait les yeux, la bouche déjà brûlante avant qu'il n'y pose la sienne. Ce baiser chaste et sa main sur sa joue lui donnèrent des ailes, et alors, toute retenue envolée, l'Irlandais laissa ses mains descendre sur son ventre et s'aventurer sur ses hanches, une zone qu'il connaissait bien, avant de descendre sur ses cuisses.

Des cuisses fermes, entretenues par son boulot du week-end et tout ce temps passé à courir dans tous les sens. Il les palpa à travers son short qu'il n'avait pas retiré avant d'aller toucher ses fesses.

Mais cette fois-ci, Théo eut une réaction. La première vraie réaction depuis qu'ils s'étaient enfermés dans la chambre.

Leur baiser prit fin et sa main se posa sur son épaule. Seamus ne savait plus quoi en penser… Théo lui avait déjà touché les fesses, une fois, et il arrivait qu'il les effleure, en général quand il le taquinait. Mais jamais Seamus ne s'y était aventuré, et bon Dieu ce qu'il en avait rêvé, de son popotin…

Cependant, il ne fut ni froissé, ni blessé. Le moment était trop agréable pour cela. Même s'il lui demandait de tout arrêter, il ne lui en voudrait pas. C'était pas assez… mais c'était déjà bien.

« Ça va ? »

Sa voix ne fut qu'un chuchotement, comme pour ne pas briser cette ambiance presque magique qui régnait dans la pièce.

« C'est… bizarre. »

Sa bouche était tout près de la sienne, il sentait son souffle chaud contre ses lèvres.

« De quoi ? Que je te touche ? »

C'était trop intime. Théo était incapable de lui dire que sa manière de le toucher était différente, qu'elle éveillait quelque chose en lui. Rien de vraiment sexuel. C'était plutôt qu'il se sentait à la fois anxieux, car ce n'était pas une fille qu'il avait devant lui, gêné, car il était hétéro, et enfin étrangement bien, parce que sa façon de caresser son torse était apaisante. C'était un peu comme si on effleurait des endroits que personne n'avait jamais touché, alors que c'était faux.

Ou peut-être que si.

Les filles ne le touchaient jamais comme ça.

Avec cette espèce de tendresse que lui seul leur réservait quand il touchait leur poitrine.

« Ouais.

- Tu veux arrêter ? »

Il n'en avait pas envie. Aucun des deux n'en avait vraiment envie. Mais la question se posait, malgré tout. Mieux valait tout arrêter pour mieux reprendre plus tard. Si Théo ne changeait pas d'avis le lendemain, quand il aurait digéré ce qui s'était passé entre eux, bien que cela soit chaste au possible.

Mais plutôt que d'attendre sa réponse, Seamus récupéra sa bouche de façon plus suave, glissant sa langue entre ses lèvres. Et il se sentit se liquéfier de bonheur quand il sentit ses mains, à lui, se déplacer sur son corps. Sa main s'aventura dans son dos, sur ses hanches… Il pria intérieurement pour qu'elles descendent un peu plus bas quand il sentit ses doigts s'aventurer au bord de son haut de pyjama. Et alors Seamus eut un sursaut, saisissant sa main avec une poigne qu'il ne se serait jamais imaginé avoir à un moment pareil.

« Non.

- Hein ?

- J'ai dit non. »

C'était hors de question. Putain, jura-t-il intérieurement, pourquoi avait-il tant attendu pour sa petite séance d'épilation ? Il aurait mieux fait de tout se retirer la veille comme il l'avait prévu, quitte à redonner un coup avant leur départ…

Oui, il se comportait comme une gonzesse, et il le savait. Mais ce n'était pas possible. Pas comme ça.

« Seam'… »

Son petit surnom le fit fondre. Il aimait quand Théo le prononçait. Ses parents ne lui avaient jamais donné de surnom ni même ses amis. Il n'y avait que lui pour raccourcir son nom.

« Je peux pas, tu le sais.

- Tu sais pas ce que tu veux…

- Si, mais pas… »

Soudain, son autre main passa sous son haut. Tout en lui se contracta alors que, bordel de merde, il avait sa main, à lui, sur son torse.

Sa main qui, sur le coup, ne bougea pas, avant de lentement se mettre à le parcourir, timidement.

Seamus n'osa plus bouger. Il avait la main sur sa taille, alors que le cœur battant et le souffle court, il sentait la main de Théo le toucher. Il sentait une honte innommable lui nouer l'estomac, se maudissant de ne pas s'être épilé la veille. Rien de mieux pour le répugner. Non seulement sous ses mains découvriraient qu'il n'y avait rien sur son torse, mais en plus la découverte ne serait pas aussi douce qu'avait été la sienne.

« Ça fait quoi ?

- De quoi ?

- De toucher.

- Y a rien à toucher. »

Seamus se sentit bêtement déçu, alors que cette réponse était la plus évidente.

« Ouais. Désolé.

- Pourquoi désolé ?

- De ne pas avoir de seins.

- Si, t'en as. »

Ses doigts effleurèrent son mamelon et cela lui arracha un léger gloussement. Il entendit Théo pousser un soupir, sans doute le sourire aux lèvres. Mais il était tendu et Seamus le sentit dans sa voix. Ses gestes étaient gauches, mécaniques. Sans doute n'aimait-il pas ce qu'il touchait.

Alors Seamus chercha sa bouche, la taquina avec sa langue avant de poser ses lèvres contre les siennes, ses mains remontant le long de ses côtes en une caresse rassurante. Théo se laissa faire, sa main se faufilant hors de son haut de pyjama. Bien décidé à lui faire un gros câlin pour mettre fin à cette petite exploration, Seamus voulut glisser sa jambe entre les siennes avec pour objectif final de le mettre sur le dos.

Mais ça, c'était avant de sentir un petit quelque chose contre sa cuisse.

« Putain mais tu bandes ?!

- Ta gueule ! »

Aussitôt, Théo voulu le repousser, mais trop tard : Seamus sentait enfin une réaction physique positive chez son petit ami et il était hors de question qu'il la laisse filer.

« J'en reviens pas !

- C'est physique !

- Un peu que c'est physique !

- Toi aussi tu bandes, je te signale !

- Oui mais moi, c'est normal. »

Le sentant paniquer et à deux doigts de le plaquer sur le lit pour l'éloigner le plus de lui, Seamus fit ce dont il rêvait depuis un bout de temps, et ce que Théo craignait depuis des semaines : il posa sa main sur son entrejambe.

Et il se bloqua.

Théo se crut à deux doigts d'exploser.

Il sentit sa main sur ses parties, ses doigts qui touchaient à la fois son pénis et ses testicules à travers le tissu fin de son caleçon. Il n'aurait su dire à quel moment Seamus avait ouvert sa braguette et dans le fond, il s'en fichait pas mal. Parce que là, tout de suite, il avait _sa_ main sur _lui_, et plutôt que de se liquéfier, se tétaniser… il se sentit gêné.

Incroyablement gêné.

Car c'était lui, et parce qu'aucune fille n'avait eu ce genre de geste, aussi franc, aussi…

Bizarrement naturel.

« Retire ta main.

- Nan, s'il te…

- Retire ta putain de main…

- S'il te plaît, laisse-moi toucher… Pense que t'es avec une fille… »

Et alors sa main bougea. Lente, câline… expérimentée. Elle savait comment toucher, quoi caresser, même si ce n'était qu'à travers le tissu.

Et alors, Théo décida d'oublier.

D'oublier que la main d'un mec était en train de toucher cette partie si intime de son corps. Que c'était Seamus, son colocataire et ami. Que le lendemain, il faudrait assumer, se dire qu'il avait apprécié ça, ou non.

Alors plutôt que de le repousser comme sa tête le lui disait, il fit abstraction.

Difficilement.

Sa main n'était pas celle d'une fille.

Ce n'était pas une question de texture, de taille, d'ongles râpant contre la peau sensible. C'était plutôt ses doigts expérimentés, sa manière de caresser puis saisir son membre comme pour en évaluer la taille, l'épaisseur, presque la vigueur. Sa façon de le toucher était expérimentée sans être mécanique, elle était douce, attentionnée…

Le mot masturbation était laid comparé à ces instants que ses mains lui offrirent. Ce n'était pas seulement ses doigts qui allaient et venaient sur son sexe, comme il l'avait déjà fait tant de fois lui-même, mais une véritable caresse, avec ses zones sensibles, ses effleurements, ses moments de vigueurs puis de douceur…

C'était donc ça être caressé par un homme. De sentir ses mains apprécier ce qu'ils touchaient, de faire de son sexe un objet de désir, de plaisir, stimulé autrement que par la pénétration. De découvrir que tous ces points érogènes si secrets n'étaient pas un mystère pour ces doigts aventuriers, qui savaient toucher où il fallait, comme il fallait.

Avant même que Théo ne s'en rende compte, il haletait dans la chevelure de Seamus qui avait enfui son visage contre son torse, embrassant sa peau par moments. Il retint quelques gémissements et en laissa d'autres s'échapper, alors que ses propres mains s'aventuraient dans ses cheveux ou sur sa taille.

Pas un seul instant, il ne songea que Seamus lui donnait du plaisir et qu'il le laissait sur la touche. De toute manière, jamais il n'aurait été capable de lui rendre la pareille. Il réalisa à peine cet aspect de la situation quand il se sentit venir et qu'il lui demanda d'arrêter. À la place, Seamus s'empara de sa bouche, l'embrassant avec une langueur qu'il lui connaissait bien peu.

Il se rendit dans sa main, et peut-être sur les draps, mais il y avait ses doigts et sa paume qui enveloppaient son gland et il pensa vaguement que les draps n'auraient peut-être pas besoin d'être nettoyés, même s'il savait déjà que ce serait la première chose qu'il ferait en rentrant du boulot le lendemain.

Durant quelques minutes, Théo ferma les yeux et ne bougea plus, savourant une jouissance qu'il n'avait pas connue depuis un bout de temps. Il réagit à peine quand Seamus entreprit de lui picorer la bouche, et après un dernier baiser sur le nez, il lui glissa quelques mots.

« Je vais aux toilettes, je reviens. »

Et alors Théo commença à revenir sur terre. Il eut comme un sursaut que Seamus interpréta mal, sur le coup. Un peu comme si lui n'avait pas le droit d'être excité et d'avoir besoin de se soulager.

« Putain, désolé…

- De quoi ?

- Je… Je peux pas…

- Ah, mais c'est pas grave, ça ! Je reviens vite.

- Désolé…

- T'inquiète. »

Un peu soulagé, Seamus planta un dernier baiser sur sa bouche, profitant de son état pour le bécoter autant qu'il le souhaitait, puis il quitta prestement la chambre, le laissant seul.

Et allongé dans son lit, dans le silence de la pièce, Théo sentit son esprit brumeux s'éclaircir un peu. Cette espèce d'angoisse qui demeurait tapie dans un coin de son esprit n'avait pas disparu, mais bizarrement, il ne se sentait pas dégoûté. Affreusement gêné, oui, parce que ce genre d'activités, c'était vraiment pas son truc. Mais aucun dégoût, aucune colère envers lui-même n'animait son cœur.

Il était…

Étrangement bien.

Pas en accord avec lui-même. Mais bien.

C'était pas normal.

Mais ç'avait été bon. Tendre, sans brutalité inutile, sans paroles vulgaires… Sans tous ces clichés qu'il avait de ces premiers contacts intimes qui auraient fini par arriver avec Seamus.

C'était pas si différent qu'avec une fille. C'était même meilleur.

Et l'esprit brumeux mais étonnement clair, Théo accepta cette réalité. Et le lendemain, il ne le renierait pas, car ce serait une connerie de ne pas admettre que ç'avait été agréable. Que Seamus l'ait fait, dans ces conditions, ce serait une autre histoire.

Mais c'était bon.

Putain, c'était bon.

Cette putain de branlette avait été la meilleure de sa vie. Il avait l'impression de penser comme un puceau qui ne s'était jamais touché, Seamus était gay, il avait eu pas mal de copains, et il savait où toucher, où caresser…

Et sans doute où embrasser.

Cette fois-ci, ses poils se hérissèrent d'horreur.

Ah ça, jamais.

Jamais jamais jamais.

Impossible.

« Hey, tu dors ? »

Comment aurait-il pu s'endormir avec de telles pensées ? Mais Théo n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre que Seamus le rejoignait dans le lit. Théo hésita puis retira définitivement son short et son débardeur, se retrouvant alors en caleçon. Dans la pénombre, Seamus le vit faire et pouffa.

« Tu t'es pas douché, crado.

- Je me suis lavé ce matin. Et tu t'es pas brossé les dents.

- Toi non plus.

- Crado. »

Il ne voulait pas se lever et quitter son lit. Il était étrangement bien et à présent que Seamus l'avait rejoint, il avait encore moins envie de faire sa toilette. Après un soupir, Théo ferma les yeux en le sentant se blottir contre lui.

« Bonne nuit, Théo.

- Bonne nuit, Seam'. »

Alors que son bras enlaçait sa taille, il sentit Seamus se coller à lui et son sexe toucha sa cuisse.

Au début, cela le gêna.

Puis, il décida de ne pas y faire attention.

Jusque là, sa peur de le sentir durcir contre lui l'avait hanté. Et pourtant, il n'avait pas réagi quand il avait quitté la chambre pour se soulager.

C'était pas si grave.

Pour le moment…

C'était pas si grave.

**OoO**

« Nan, tu déconnes ?! T'as pas fait ça ?!

- Bah si…

- Franchement, t'abuses… Enfin, ça m'étonne pas de toi, mais quand même ! La tronche qu'il a dû tirer !

- J'y peux rien, je suis comme ça, moi ! T'as jamais eu envie de…

- Ah, je crois pas, non. Je ne me suis jamais épilé de ma vie et je ne vais certainement pas commencer maintenant ! »

Marchant tranquillement dans la rue en direction de la bouche de métro, Seamus leva les yeux au ciel. Par moments, il avait vraiment la sensation d'être incompris. Son problème se serait sans doute résolu s'il avait été ami avec des filles, mais étrangement, il n'avait jamais vraiment été capable d'être intime avec ses copines. Un peu comme si elles ne pouvaient pas comprendre ses problèmes, alors que, franchement, il existait de bien meilleurs partenaires de confidences que Harry pour parler de ce genre de petits soucis.

« Tu pourrais avoir envie de tester. C'est pas désagréable d'avoir les jambes douces, tu sais ?

- Parles-en avec Draco, on en discutera après.

- Ah, c'est vrai qu'il aime les poils, lui…

- Il aime les hommes. Et les hommes, ç'a des poils.

- Je l'emmerde.

- Théo a une mauvaise influence sur toi !

- Tu te serais épilé s'il te l'avait demandé ?

- Certainement pas ! Mais c'est quoi ce blocage que tu fais sur les poils ? Un de tes ex t'a comparé à Chewbacca ?

- Entre nous, je crois que je suis juste trop féminin quand je suis avec un mec…

- Ça, je peux le comprendre.

- Ah ouais ? Tu vires tapette, toi aussi ?

- Nan, mais Draco s'est décidé à me rendre plus élégant et dernièrement, je me laisse un peu trop faire…

- Élégant ? Comment ça ? Tu sors quasiment pas à cause de tes béquilles !

- T'as pas vu les sous-vêtements qu'il m'a achetés… »

Seamus ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire au ton exaspéré de Harry. C'était vrai que, l'autre jour, Théo s'était plaint de Draco qui s'était mis en tête de renouveler petit à petit la garde-robe de son cher et tendre. Étant donné que Harry continuait à l'embêter avec son manque cruel de sex-appeal, alors qu'il ne faisait qu'éveiller des désirs indomptables chez Draco, ce dernier avait décidé de revoir le contenu de son armoire, et entre autres la partie sous-vêtements. Non pas que Harry soit une calamité en la matière, mais il pouvait faire mieux que ça. Beaucoup mieux, même.

Alors que l'Irlandais descendait les escaliers, une main sur son sac et l'autre tenant son téléphone, il rit des plaintes de son ami, qui était incapable de refuser quoi que ce soit à son petit ami, surtout en ce moment. Leur couple avait beau aller beaucoup mieux, il existait malgré tout des incertitudes et, surtout, des craintes de la part du tatoueur. Se laisser aller aux lubies du blond lui ôtait un certain nombre d'angoisses, d'autant plus qu'elles étaient plutôt gentillettes.

« Bon, je vais te laisser, je viens de passer les bornes.

- Tu m'abandonnes déjà ?

- Tu sais, je t'adore, mais j'ai pas envie de parler de ma vie intime dans le métro.

- Jusque là, on parlait de tes jambes négligées. M'aurais-tu caché quelque chose ? Hey, c'est quoi ce petit rire que je viens d'entendre ?

- Si t'es sage, t'en sauras plus ce soir.

- Tu sais que la vie intime de mon meilleur ami ne m'intéresse absolument pas, et qu'elle n'est devenue intéressante qu'à cause de toi ?

- Je sais, je sais, je suis passionnant !

- Me dis pas que tu l'as fait céder ?

- À ce soir, Harry ! »

Et il raccrocha, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Il aurait pu poursuivre, dans le fond il mourrait d'envie de lui en parler, mais en parler dans le métro l'embarrassait, d'autant plus qu'il en aurait pour un bon quart d'heure. Harry n'était pas du genre à demander des détails, cela ne lui ressemblait absolument pas, mais il était la seule personne à qui Seamus pouvait en parler et il fallait que ça sorte.

Dernièrement, Seamus avait eu une conversation avec Théo à propos des confidences qu'il faisait à Harry. Son petit ami savait qu'ils parlaient, tous les deux, et n'avait jusque là jamais fait la moindre remarque à ce sujet. Cependant, l'Irlandais avait fini par crever l'abcès, parce qu'il savait que Harry ressentait parfois ces confidences qu'il gardait pour lui comme une trahison vis-à-vis de son ami, qui ne pouvait pas lui parler aussi ouvertement qu'il l'aurait sans doute souhaité.

Cependant, ce jour-là, Théo avait fait preuve d'une remarquable ouverture d'esprit qui l'avait beaucoup étonné. Il ne s'opposait pas à cette amitié entre Seamus et Harry, estimant qu'il était normal que son colocataire se confie à la seule personne de confiance qu'il possédait, même si cela avait tendance à souvent le gêner. Cela dit, Harry ne l'avait jamais jugé et ne possédait pas cette curiosité malsaine qui aurait empoisonné leurs relations depuis longtemps, si elle avait existé. Enfin, Théo savait qu'il pouvait autant parler à Harry qu'à Draco, de qui il s'était beaucoup rapproché, et à qui il pouvait confier des problèmes qu'il n'aurait jamais, Ô grand jamais confié à son meilleur ami. Parce que, franchement, parler de cul avec Harry n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée…

En somme, Théo lui laissait la voie libre. Ce qui facilitait grandement les choses.

Le trajet du retour ne fut pas bien long : en une demi-heure à peine, il était rentré chez lui. La veille, Théo était venu le chercher après sa journée de travail, ce qui lui avait fait très plaisir. Après leurs petits câlins de la nuit précédente, Seamus avait craint que le jeune homme fasse comme si rien ne s'était passé ou bien qu'il le fuit, et cette petite surprise lui avait mis du baume au cœur. Bien entendu, il était hors de question qu'ils réitèrent l'expérience et même qu'ils en parlent. Mais au moins, Théo ne se forçait pas avec lui et avait accepté ses câlins et ses bisous sans trop rechigner.

À vrai dire, Seamus avait l'impression que leur relation avait bien progressé, même si dans les faits, il n'avait fait que le caresser, sans rien avoir en retour, et la conversation qui en découlerait n'était certainement pas pour tout de suite. Mais le fait que Théo vive plutôt bien ce qui s'était passé était déjà un progrès en soi. Pas de quoi en faire une montagne, mais au moins, il ne revenait pas en arrière. Et pour Seamus, qui avait faim de contacts, c'était énorme.

Et, soyons honnête, il ne rêvait que d'une chose : recommencer.

Surtout que Théo n'avait pas été boudé par Dame Nature…

À cette pensée, un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Fouillant dans son sac à la recherche de ses clés, il se dit qu'il ne risquerait pas de s'ennuyer quand, enfin, Théo passerait à la casserole… loin de là ! Il en salivait même d'avance… Et c'était dingue ce qu'il pouvait être bien foutu, sous son tee-shirt, il n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point il était musclé avant cette soirée-là…

Bien entendu, Seamus garda toutes ces remarques pour lui, en se demandant cela dit si Théo le lancerait un jour sur cette fameuse conversation à propos des proportions de son entrejambe comparées à celles de ses ex. Il était persuadé que oui : la plupart de ses ex finissaient par lui poser cette question aussi gênante qu'amusante. Du moins, amusante pour lui.

L'appartement était vide. Seamus s'était attendu à y trouver Théo, étant donné qu'il travaillait ce matin-là. Soit il était resté chez son patron avec les collègues, soit il était allé voir des amis, soit… il ne savait pas. Et plutôt que de l'appeler, comme Seamus en mourrait d'envie, il préféra prendre son mal en patience et commença à faire un peu de rangement. La veille, après avoir passé un petit moment devant la télévision où Théo avait entrepris de se détendre, sans grand succès car Seamus l'avait empêché de dormir en le taquinant sans arrêt, ils avaient dîné rapidement dans la cuisine avant de filer au cinéma. Et visiblement, Théo n'était pas vraiment repassé par l'appartement, vu tout ce qui traînait.

Dire qu'à une époque, la colocation était pour lui une vraie torture…

Alors qu'il faisait un peu de rangement, Seamus se souvint de tous ces sentiments négatifs qui l'avaient habité quand il avait rencontré Théo pour la première fois.

À l'époque, ses parents avaient revu leurs aides à la baisse, à cause de son frère qui avait décidé de prendre son indépendance sans pour autant étudier ou travailler sérieusement à côté. Cette colocation était la seule solution qui s'offrait à lui, étant donné qu'il ne voulait pas retourner vivre chez ses parents. Seamus avait rencontré plusieurs personnes avant de croiser la route de Théo.

La première rencontre n'avait pas été déterminante. À vrai dire, il l'avait trouvé mignon mais pas franchement convaincant. L'Irlandais avait fait bonne figure face à leurs connaissances communes alors en présence, mais ne pensait pas qu'il vivrait un jour avec lui. La visite de l'appartement qui avait suivi lui avait fait radicalement changer d'avis : immeuble d'aspect correct, parking juste à côté, appartement plutôt spacieux pour le prix et bouche de métro à proximité.

Cependant, ce ne fut qu'après d'autres rencontres que Seamus s'était décidé à reprendre rendez-vous avec ce type au langage peu délicat et au caractère plutôt particulier. Il savait qu'il avait un petit souci avec les homosexuels et que les clashs seraient inévitables les premiers temps. Sans compter qu'il avait des serpents… Mais malheureusement pour lui, Théo était la seule personne possédant un appartement correct et un loyer dans ses moyens. Donc il avait décidé de le revoir, seul.

Cette nouvelle rencontre ne fut pas une révélation, mais sans tous leurs amis autour d'eux, Théo s'ouvrit beaucoup plus à lui et lui annonça d'entrée de jeu ses conditions pour une collocation réussie. Cet espèce de règlement qu'il avait déjà mis en place avec son précédent colocataire afin de gérer les différentes corvées et surtout vivre dans un environnement propre et saint lui plurent tout de suite. Seamus savait qu'il avait des lacunes et que les disputes seraient inévitables, mais cette manière qu'avait Théo de gérer son quotidien lui avait plu.

Alors, il s'était dit : Pourquoi pas ?

Parce que Théo était le seul candidat potable, et que s'il ne trouvait personne, il retournerait chez ses parents. Et ça, ce n'était même pas envisageable.

Bien entendu, ils s'étaient engueulés. Parce qu'en réalité, Théo était homophobe et ne supportait pas les hommes efféminés, parce que Seamus vivait mal sa rupture avec Draco et imposait son nouveau mec dans leur appartement. Parce que Théo était un casse-couille foncièrement gentil, parce que tout le monde traitait Seamus comme de la merde et qu'il fallait bien qu'il se défoule sur quelqu'un.

Parce que Théo était l'ami du nouveau mec à Draco, et que paradoxalement, il ne prenait parti pour personne.

Petit à petit, ils avaient appris à s'apprivoiser. Théo avait beau avoir un putain de mauvais caractère, c'était un type bien, propre et travailleur, qui parlait comme un charretier mais qui l'aidait quand il avait besoin, qui ne rechignait pas devant les tâches quotidiennes… Le genre de colocataire qu'on rêve d'avoir, même s'il faut un bon temps d'adaptation avant de s'en rendre compte. Ou bien Seamus était juste trop con pour le remarquer.

Ou bien il n'était pas habitué à ce qu'on soit gentil avec lui, gratuitement, sans raison cachée.

Presqu'un an qu'ils vivaient ensemble, et autant le dire, leur relation avait beaucoup évolué. Mais Seamus aussi avait beaucoup évolué. Lui qui avait vécu seul dans un bordel innommable avait appris à mieux gérer son milieu de vie, et même à apprécier certaines tâches quotidiennes qui étaient devenues des automatismes.

En fait, il aimait vivre avec Théo. Il aimait leur complicité, sa maturité, leurs disputes, leurs réconciliations devant la télévision, ces sorties ensemble, sans ambigüités… Ouais, c'était tout ça qui l'avait fait craquer, chez Théo, et qui en avait fait un bon ami. Et qui en avait paradoxalement fait son petit ami, lui qui pourtant les choisissait toujours bien plus aisés que lui et très séduisants en prime.

Théo était un cas à part. C'était un étudiant qui vivait modestement et qui travaillait beaucoup pour s'en sortir, même si son père lui payait son loyer. Les gros cadeaux et les resto' bien chers, il pouvait donc tirer un trait dessus. Théo n'avait même pas eu besoin de le lui dire… Et ça ne le gênait pas vraiment. Ils vivaient ensemble depuis septembre et Seamus avait vu ses finances se réduire de plus en plus au fil des mois, à cause de son célibat et des aides de ses parents qui s'étaient amenuisées sans qu'il ne puisse s'y opposer. Seamus s'était habitué à cette vie modeste où il trouvait malgré tout son compte, à travers des plaisirs plus simples et non moins précieux. La vie que Théo lui promettait n'était pas si désagréable.

Et physiquement parlant…

Bon, Théo n'était pas tout à fait son genre de mec. Seamus les aimait élégants, attentifs à leur apparence… Théo était négligé. Il passait son temps à courir partout et son job au marché l'avait rendu bien moins soigneux quant à ses tenues vestimentaires. Mais pour le coup, c'était plus une question de style que de physique. Et, objectivement, quand Théo enfilait une chemise et un pantalon près du corps, il était magnifique… Là, il devenait pile son genre de mec.

À vrai dire, Seamus avait commencé à se rendre compte qu'il craquait pour son colocataire le jour où il le trouva beau avec son vieux sweat Metallica, son jean élimé et ses baskets de travail. Il se dit même qu'il était complètement atteint et que le fréquenter ne lui réussissait vraiment pas…

Alors qu'il était en train de mettre en route la machine à laver en route, parce que Théo changeait de tenues deux fois par jour et que leur appareil était trop petit pour laisser leur linge s'accumuler en toute impunité dans le bac à côté, le téléphone sonna. Les seules personnes appelant sur leur téléphone fixe étaient les amis de Théo. Or, sauf Harry, personne n'appelait chez eux en journée.

Fronçant les sourcils, Seamus quitta la buanderie et entra dans le salon. Il ne reconnut pas le numéro de téléphone sur le combiné, il décrocha donc avec une certaine méfiance. Il pria intérieurement pour que ce ne soit pas Cho, encore, qui essaierait de négocier pour que lui et Théo changent d'appartement lors de leurs prochaines vacances.

« Allô ?

- C'est moi, Seam'. »

Aussitôt, le jeune homme retrouva le sourire.

« Mon portable a plus de batterie, j'ai piqué le téléphone de Draco.

- T'es avec lui ?

- Ouais, il voulait faire du repérage pour trouver un cadeau d'anniversaire pour Harry.

- Il s'y prend tôt !

- Ouais, mais bon, comme il bosse et que le week-end je suis souvent KO…

- Et là, t'avais la pêche.

- Ouais, plus ou moins.

- Vous êtes où, là ?

- Au Starbucks, Monsieur avait soif et… Lève pas les yeux au ciel, Beau blond, t'avais soif et à cause de toi, j'ai acheté un muffin qui m'a couté la peau du cul parce que j'avais la dalle ! »

Il échangea quelques mots avec Draco qui semblait clairement se moquer de lui. Puis, il revint vers Seamus et lui dit qu'il allait repasser à la boutique pour déposer le blond, étant donné qu'il l'avait récupéré au travail, et qu'ensuite seulement il rentrerait à l'appartement. Il ne savait pas vraiment pour quelle heure, mais qu'il soit prêt quand il arriverait.

« On mange toujours au japonais, ce soir ?

- Ceux qui n'en ont plus envie vont manger ailleurs. Putain Draco, t'es con toi !

- Il a dit quoi, Draco ?

- Que, comme dirait Isaline, qu'ils pleurent, ils pisseront moins ! »

Seamus eut un rire amusé alors que Théo chambrait le blond, ce dernier subissant la mauvaise influence de sa logeuse. Cela dit, l'Irlandais comprit l'agacement qu'éprouvaient les deux garçons. Ce dîner ferait office de mise au point pour leur séjour au Cap d'Agde, même s'ils ne partaient que le mois suivant. Dernièrement, leur groupe d'amis s'était décidé à changer certaines données de leur plan, ce qui agaçait prodigieusement Harry, Théo et Draco.

Bien évidemment, ce dîner était juste l'occasion de se voir, mais les trois hommes avaient décidé d'en profiter pour mettre les points sur les i. Enfin, surtout Harry et Théo en fait… Parce que Draco ne voulait pas se salir les mains, bien évidemment, il préférait que son chéri et son ami s'énervent avec leurs potes plutôt que ce soit lui qui s'en charge. Et Seamus ne pouvait qu'approuver et adopter la même attitude.

« Bon, bah à tout à l'heure.

- À tout à l'heure mon cœur !

- … C'était pas nécessaire.

- Je sais. À ce soir ! »

Et le sourire aux lèvres, Seamus raccrocha.

Vraiment trop mignon…

**OoO**

Théo était rentré plus tard que prévu. À peine arrivé, il s'était précipité dans la salle de bain pour en ressortir en serviette, non sans lui jeter un regard noir au passage. En même temps, cela faisait bien cinq minutes qu'il campait devant la porte en espérant qu'il ressorte avec un unique drap de bain sur les hanches. La vision de son torse finement musclé, de ses biceps solides dont l'un était tatoué d'un boa et sa serviette bleue autour de la taille… Ç'avait de quoi lui remonter le moral !

Une fois habillé en vitesse dans sa chambre, avec interdiction formelle pour Seamus d'y entrer pour quelque raison que ce soit, le jeune homme lui intima de se dépêcher de mettre ses chaussures car ils partaient aussitôt chercher Draco et Harry. Isaline avait décidé de partir en vadrouille avec sa voiture, oubliant le dîner de son neveu, et le brun n'aurait jamais la force de faire tout le trajet en béquilles.

Ils repartirent donc en direction de la boutique où ils attrapèrent Harry et Draco, et quand Seamus salua les deux garçons, il se rendit soudain compte que Théo ne l'avait pas encore embrassé de toute la journée. Et il ne risquait pas de le faire de la soirée, vu qu'il n'avait absolument aucun geste d'affection à son égard devant ses amis, et encore moins en public. Il pouvait toujours rêver d'une bonne séance de papouillages devant la télévision en rentrant… si Théo ne s'endormait pas comme une masse contre lui parce qu'il n'avait pas eu sa sieste de l'après-midi. Comme la veille, parce qu'ils s'étaient baladés plutôt que de glander à la maison comme d'habitude.

Quand ils arrivèrent près du restaurant japonais, autour duquel ils tournèrent cinq bonnes minutes avant de trouver une place où se garer, ils n'étaient pas les premiers, ce qui les étonna : ils n'étaient pas en avance mais leurs amis étaient réputés pour arriver systématiquement en retard. Cependant, Ron et Hermione étaient déjà là avec Millicent, installés à la table qui avait été réservée. Seamus put donc choisir sa place sans se prendre la tête, et donc s'installer entre Millicent et son chéri tout en étant à proximité de Harry.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le reste du groupe fit son apparition. Il y eut d'abord Blaise, qui semblait de charmante humeur, puis les jumeaux, Angelina et Cho. Olivier n'était pas sûr de passer les voir durant ces deux semaines dans le sud, donc il avait préféré profiter de son week-end pour aller voir Marcus à Londres. Forcément, son petit séjour était très mal passé auprès de sa colocataire qui n'acceptait toujours pas sa relation avec le banquier. Pour le coup, vu ce qui s'était passé avec Harry, Seamus ne pouvait que la comprendre. Ce couple était un vrai mystère… Mais du moment qu'ils étaient heureux, comme disait Harry.

« Allez les mecs, on commande !

- Et les nanas, elles comptent pour des prunes, peut-être ?!

- T'as pas amené ta nouvelle copine, toi ?

- Nan, elle m'a larguée.

- Déjà ?! »

La table gagna en animation avec l'arrivée des nouveaux convives. L'atmosphère était conviviale, détendue. En ce vendredi soir d'une semaine un peu difficile, Seamus se sentit bien. Il faisait partie d'un groupe, et même s'il n'était pas proche de tout le monde, il ne se sentait pas exclu, au contraire. C'était comme s'il avait sa place.

Même s'il savait que sa présence n'était pas forcément au goût de tout le monde.

Car même si Théo refusait de lui en parler, Seamus n'était pas suffisamment stupide pour croire qu'il était apprécié de Cho et des jumeaux, entre autres. Ils l'aimaient bien, comme ça, mais ça n'allait pas plus loin. Même chez Ron, il sentait parfois une certaine réserve, mais Seamus avait l'impression qu'elle était davantage due à son caractère : Seamus portait son homosexualité sur lui et Ron avait encore besoin d'un petit temps d'adaptation. Mais pour les trois autres, c'était différent. Seamus le sentait.

Mais il préférait faire comme si de rien n'était, en se disant qu'ils finiraient par s'habituer à lui. Après tout, les seules personnes qui avaient droit à redire sur sa présence dans le groupe étaient Harry et Draco. Pour le moment, aucun des deux ne le traitait comme un pestiféré, faisant preuve d'une ouverture d'esprit à tomber par terre. Tant qu'ils l'accepteraient dans le groupe, Seamus estimait que les autres n'avaient pas grand-chose à dire. Du moins, il espérait que ses relations, avec Cho notamment, s'amélioraient.

« Tu prends que ça, Seamus ? »

La voix de Théo le tira de ses pensées. Ils venaient de passer commande, et plutôt que commander la carte entière comme le faisaient les jumeaux notamment, Seamus avait préféré commencer léger. Il procédait toujours ainsi dans les buffets à volonté. Son estomac n'était pas un puits sans fond, comme c'était le cas pour Blaise, Ron et ses frangins…

« Heu oui, pourquoi ?

- Tu prends vraiment rien…

- J'aime pas grand-chose, tu sais.

- Tu déconnes ? Pourquoi t'as accepté de manger au jap' si t'aimes rien ? On commande des fois quand…

- J'ai jamais mangé dans un buffet à volonté japonais. En général, quand je commande, je prends que des trucs que j'aime. Je teste rien. »

C'était tellement rare qu'il mange japonais… En fait, les rares fois où c'était arrivé, c'était parce que Théo se commandait des sushis le week-end, et à chaque fois, Seamus ne prenait pas de risque en choisissant toujours les mêmes classiques. Il avait toujours été difficile à nourrir, même s'il s'était un peu arrangé au contact de son colocataire.

« Bah c'est l'occasion, teste !

- Mais si j'aime pas ?

- Je les mangerai à ta place.

- Goinfre.

- Étouffe-toi avec ton riz. »

L'air faussement vexé, Théo tourna la tête, mais il accepta sans rechigner à le conseiller quand il lui mit le menu sous le nez. Seamus, si difficile, était un peu perplexe mais il décida de lui faire confiance. Et de toute façon, il mangerait ce qui ne lui plairait pas. Et Théo lui promit qu'il pourrait piocher dans ses propres sushis si quelque chose lui tapait dans l'œil.

En les entendant parler, Harry lui fit la même proposition. Pour rigoler, Ron répliqua qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à toucher à ses makis, sinon c'était lui qu'il boufferait ! Théo ricana : il ne mourrait pas de faim avec lui. Vexé, Seamus lui coula un regard terrible, qu'il ne baissa que lorsque son petit ami lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

« Et comment tu sais qu'il y a de quoi bouffer sur lui ? T'as maté ?

- Retire-moi ce sourire, Ron ! On vit ensemble depuis presqu'un an, et me dis pas que t'as jamais vu Neville en caleçon !

- Ouais, bon, je reconnais que ça arrive souvent.

- Je suis pas gros, en plus.

- Mais non, t'es pas gros ! Théo, tu exagères, vraiment !

- Merci Hermione, t'es adorable !

- J'y peux rien s'il me répète le contraire à longueur de temps !

- Franchement, Seamus, t'as pas à te plaindre, j'aimerais tellement avoir ton tour de taille…

- Millicent, dis pas ça…

- Il faut vraiment que j'entame un régime, surtout avec l'été qui arrive…

- Putain mais c'est quoi ces conversations de gonzesses ?!

- Théo, ta gueule.

- Je t'emmerde ! »

Les commandes ne tardèrent pas à arriver, mais agacé, Seamus fit mine d'ignorer Théo, ce qui s'avérait très difficile, du moins pour lui. Son colocataire semblait fermement décidé à l'embêter et il y parvenait très bien, à son plus grand regret. Il détestait quand il abordait ses problèmes de poids, qui représentaient pour lui un véritable complexe. Objectivement, il savait qu'il n'était pas énorme, mais ses rondeurs disgracieuses demeuraient un sujet embarrassant, et parfois douloureux. Même s'il savait que Théo n'était pas méchant et qu'il en avait marre de l'entendre se plaindre pour des « conneries pareilles », comme il disait.

Des conneries qui prenaient des proportions énormes chez lui. Il se rappelait encore de sa gêne quand Théo avait touché sa cheville, dans le but de caresser sa jambe, ou encore quand il avait posé sa main sur son torse. Même s'il savait que c'était ridicule et que ses derniers tripotages étaient un sujet bien plus embarrassant, Seamus ne parvenait pas à réfréner sa gêne. Il préférait même ne pas penser au moment où il se retrouvait à moitié nu devant Théo, en pleine lumière sur la plage.

« Hey, c'est à moi, ça !

- Tu m'as dit que j'avais le droit de manger les tiens.

- Tu boudes plus ?

- Va te faire voir. C'est quoi, ça ?

- Du bœuf avec du fromage. Goûte, c'est bon. »

Perplexe, l'Irlandais attrapa une brochette et goûta, alors que Harry essayait de faire goûter un maki à un Draco perplexe. Visiblement, la petite miette vert avocat sur le dessus du met ne l'inspirait pas du tout. Après sa première bouchée, Seamus eut une grimace : il n'aimait vraiment pas ça. Et après s'être ouvertement foutu de la gueule du blond qui cacha péniblement son dégoût derrière sa main, Théo s'intéressa à nouveau à lui.

« Alors ? C'est bon ?

- J'aime pas du tout.

- Donne, ne te force pas. »

Leurs doigts s'effleurèrent quand Théo lui reprit la brochette avant de mordre dedans, tout en tournant la tête vers Blaise bien décidé à s'essayer au wasabi, qu'il n'avait encore jamais osé goûter. Seamus se demanda si ça valait vraiment le coup de s'extasier sur ce baiser indirect qui était en train de s'opérer. Il jugea que non : ce n'était pas comme si Théo buvait son verre quand il avait la flemme d'en sortir un ou bien carrément à la bouteille, quand Seamus n'était pas supposé se servir après… C'est-à-dire pour son Coca© sans caféine et ses jus de fruits.

« Tu veux goûter, Seamus ?

- Même pas en rêve !

- C'est pas mauvais quand c'est bien dosé, tu sais ?

- Parce que tu sais doser le wasabi, toi ?! Depuis quand ?!

- Ouh, à ta place je ferais gaffe Ryry, ton copain est chaud bouillant ! »

Draco se pencha pour jeter un regard noir à Ron qui semblait bien se marrer. Lui aussi mangeait certains de ses sushis avec du wasabi, ce qui pour Seamus était un incroyable gâchis. Mais il n'allait certainement pas rentrer dans un tel débat : il était l'un des seuls de la table à manger tous ses sushis et makis sans sauce soja et préférait rester discret.

« Ça m'a arraché la langue, ton truc !

- J'ai mis une miette pourtant…

- T'es vraiment pas normal. Ça gâche tout le goût du poisson !

- C'est toi qui as la langue sensible. »

Les regarder se disputer était presque rafraichissant. Malgré son air grincheux, il y avait de la tendresse dans le regard de Draco, une douceur qui avait tendance à disparaître régulièrement à cause des sautes d'humeur régulières de Harry. Dernièrement, ce dernier s'était calmé et redevenait le Harry qu'ils connaissaient tous. Mais évidemment, Draco craignait toujours qu'un mot de travers ne perturbe tout et qu'il se retrouve à encaisser derrière.

C'était beau, l'amour qu'il lui portait, malgré tout ce qui s'était passé et ce qui se passait encore.

« Bon, sinon, vous êtes prêts pour les vacances ?

- Hey Théo, va doucement, on prépare pas nos valises trois mois avant !

- Je parle pas de ça, couillon, mais genre tout ce qu'il faut acheter, il vous manque rien ?

- Il faut absolument que je m'achète un nouveau maillot de bain ! Je crois que j'ai un peu grossi, la culotte ne me va plus du tout… »

Seamus échangea un regard entendu avec Théo qui leva les yeux au ciel. Cho était incapable de choisir des maillots de bain à sa taille, et si Seamus n'avait absolument aucun problème avec les sous-vêtements affriolants, il peinait à comprendre l'intérêt qu'avait Cho de se balader dans des vêtements aussi serrés. Secrètement, il espéra pour qu'elle ne choisisse pas seule son prochain maillot de bain. Et que la répartition des appartements resterait la même.

Sinon, ses vacances vireraient à l'enfer…

« Au fait, Théo, je peux te poser une question ?

- Oui Hermione ?

- En fait, avec Millicent, on voulait faire une valise commune pour gagner de la place dans le coffre de la voiture de Ron. Mais en fait…

- Pourquoi tu veux pas qu'on fasse valise commune, Hermy ?

- Ron, tu travailles dans la saleté toute la journée mais quand t'as fini de bosser, tu es une vraie diva ! Tu changes de tenue au moins deux fois par jour !

- Théo est pareil…

- Sérieux ?!

- Hey !

- Bref ! Est-ce que Millicent pourra mettre sa valise dans ta voiture s'il te plaît ?

- Promis, elle ne sera pas grosse !

- Ouais, y a pas de problème.

- Au fait, à propos des appartements, on reste comme ça ou y en a qui veulent changer ? »

La question de Cho jeta un silence sur la tablée. Seamus leva un regard incertain vers Harry qui avait perdu son grand sourire, mais dont une trace demeurait sur son visage malgré tout. Il se pencha légèrement en avant et croisa le regard de Cho, qui se situait en diagonale.

« Pourquoi on changerait la répartition des appartements ?

- Eh bien, je sais pas, y en a qui avaient envie de changer.

- Qui ? On s'est déjà mis d'accord il y a quelques semaines, qui a envie de changer ? »

Personne n'avait envie de se prononcer. Visiblement, ils en avaient tous plus ou moins parlé avant mais peinaient à dire le fond de leur pensée à présent qu'ils se retrouvaient à table devant Harry et Théo. Ce dernier intervint rapidement pour leur tirer les vers du nez, et enfin, Fred, agacé, lâcha le morceau.

« Bah en fait, on trouvait ça louche que vous restiez tous les quatre, vu que Draco et Seamus ont… »

De stupeur, l'Irlandais écarquilla les yeux et piqua un fard monstrueux. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu cette envie presque douloureuse de s'enfoncer dans le mur et disparaître totalement. Gardant les yeux baissés vers sa petite assiette, il ne put voir le visage de Draco se tendre et les yeux verts de Harry virer de la douceur à la colère. Quant à Théo…

Seamus voulut disparaître.

Mais c'était sans compter sur la main solide qui attrapa fermement la sienne, sous la table, et qui le maintint avec eux.

« J'ai du mal à te suivre, Fred. »

La voix de Harry venait de briser le silence autour de la table. Elle était calme. Un peu trop, même.

« Comment ça ?

- Il est où, le problème ? Oui, Draco et Seamus sont sortis ensemble. Oui, ils ont couché ensemble. Et alors ?

- Bah rien… On trouvait juste ça bizarre que…

- Que quoi ?

- Bah que vous passiez deux semaines ensemble dans le même appart'.

- Pourquoi c'est bizarre ? Parce que ça fait plus d'un an qu'ils se sont séparés et que peut-être qu'ils vont se remettre ensemble, parce que vivre dans un studio, ça rapproche ? Parce que Draco s'est battu pour qu'on reste ensemble, lui et moi, et que peut-être qu'il va en avoir marre de mes crises et qu'il va revenir vers son ex ? »

Il avait juste envie de mourir. Avaient-ils vraiment besoin de ça, tous les deux ? Harry et Draco ne souffraient-ils pas suffisamment au quotidien pour qu'on ne leur rappelle pas cela, alors que visiblement, tout était plus que clair pour eux quatre ?

Et Théo…

Et sa main qui serrait la sienne… Et son pouce qui caressait sa peau en un mouvement rassurant, alors que tout devait bouillonner en lui…

« Je veux que tout soit bien clair. »

Seamus frissonna violemment en entendant la voix froide et traînante de Draco, qui ne devait vraiment pas avoir l'air aimable.

En fait, son visage était si tendu que plus personne n'osait intervenir autour de la table, et toute manière, si quiconque avait osé prononcer le moindre mot, Draco aurait sans doute explosé. Ce n'était pas dans son tempérament, mais c'était trop, beaucoup trop. Il estimait ne pas avoir à se justifier devant cette bande de crétins mais il refusait les non-dits, et à vis-à-vis de Théo, surtout, il ne pouvait pas rester silencieux.

Car ce dernier ne parlerait pas.

« Parce que, visiblement, certaines personnes ont décidé de ne pas comprendre. »

Il l'avait compris en voyant son regard se fermer et se baisser vers son verre. Et il était hors de question qu'il y ait la moindre médisance sur ce sujet, car si Harry se fichait éperdument de ce qu'on pourrait penser de son amitié envers Seamus, Théo ne pouvait pas être aussi ouvert d'esprit sur l'ancienne relation que le blond avait entretenu avec son petit ami.

« Seamus et moi, c'est terminé depuis plus d'un an. Si je l'ai quitté, c'est que j'avais d'excellentes raisons. Et s'il s'est mis en couple avec Théo, c'est qu'il en avait de très bonnes également. Donc, toutes ces remarques stupides qui visent uniquement à nous faire du mal…

- Je n'ai…

- … vous les gardez pour vous. Ne nous salissez pas avec des conneries pareilles. Si on a décidé de vivre ensemble durant deux semaines, c'était à la base pour que Théo et Seamus soient tranquilles. Je me fous complètement que mon ex vive dans le même espace que moi, car tous les deux, nous savons où nous en sommes. Maintenant, vous allez oublier ça, je ne veux plus jamais en entendre parler. J'espère avoir été clair. »

Personne ne pipa mot. Puis, l'air de rien, Draco reprit son repas, rapidement suivi de Harry. Petit à petit, les autres les imitèrent, et quand la main de Théo, après avoir caressé son genou, l'abandonna, Seamus se sentit vulnérable. Le dîner était gâché et il aurait beaucoup donné pour s'en échapper.

Et rien, ni l'humour de Ron qui relança la conversation, ni le sourire de Harry, ni la soudaine gentillesse de Théo ne put le détendre pour le reste de la soirée.

**OoO**

Au retour, Seamus s'assit derrière Théo et sa position renfermée n'incita personne à lui parler. Harry essaya de lui glisser quelques mots mais l'Irlandais ne répondit pas, fermant obstinément les yeux. Alors le tatoueur avait lâché l'affaire, Draco s'était assis sur le siège passager à l'avant et avait meublé la conversation jusqu'à la boutique. Avant de sortir de la voiture, Harry avait passé une main douce dans les cheveux ondulés de l'Irlandais, qui leur souffla un « Bonne soirée ».

Quand les deux jeunes hommes claquèrent leur porte, Théo redémarra aussitôt, mais plutôt que de prendre le chemin du retour, il se gara un peu plus loin. Il y eut un silence, puis son colocataire lui demanda de venir s'asseoir près de lui. Seamus refusa. Forcément, Théo insista, et quand il entendit sa voix tremblotante, un peu humide, à cause des nerfs qui lâchaient, son bras passa derrière le siège afin de lui toucher la jambe.

« Pleure pas, Seam'. Viens t'asseoir à côté de moi. »

Et parce qu'il ne pouvait vraiment rien lui refuser, l'Irlandais monta à l'avant. Il sécha ses larmes durant le trajet, durant lequel ils parlèrent un peu. Du boulot, des vacances, des courses à faire, des bagages à préparer… Mais pas de ce que Fred avait dit. Aucun des deux ne voulait aborder le sujet et terminer en beauté cette soirée pourrie.

Quand ils arrivèrent chez eux, Seamus se sentit un peu soulagé. Il se précipita dans la salle de bain pour se changer et se brosser les dents, histoire de se reprendre un peu avant d'affronter à nouveau son petit ami qui s'était montré assez silencieux dehors et dans l'ascenseur. Il s'installa donc dans le canapé alors que Théo, avant de se changer, préparait ses affaires pour le lendemain, ce qu'il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de faire jusque là. En attendant qu'il se décide enfin à aller se mettre en pyjama, Seamus regarda la télévision en jouant nerveusement avec son téléphone.

« Seamus, tu peux faire sonner mon téléphone ? Je sais pas où je l'ai foutu.

- Tout de suite. »

Le téléphone était posé sur le meuble sous la fenêtre. Théo passa devant lui pour aller le récupérer puis il pianota dessus quelques instants, sans que Seamus n'y fasse particulièrement attention. Il avait juste envie d'aller se coucher et oublier cette soirée.

« Ça va ?

- Nan. »

Pourquoi lui mentir ? Ça se voyait, de toute façon. Et là, tout de suite, il avait juste envie de ses bras autour de lui et de son odeur contre son nez. Rien de plus.

« Ecoute, je…

- Théo, franchement, va te changer. J'ai envie de dormir.

- Bah va au lit !

- Non, je t'attends. Dépêche-toi.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, tu sais. »

Fronçant les sourcils, Seamus leva son regard vers lui. Il ne comprit pas son air embarrassé ni même ses paroles, qui n'avaient pour lui aucun sens. Théo parut hésiter, son téléphone dans la main, puis il se lança tout en le regardant.

« J'ai pas pris ta défense. Je te demande pardon.

- Tu plaisantes ? T'as pas à t'excuser !

- J'aurais dû intervenir.

- Pour dire quoi ? Que t'as confiance en moi ? Personne ne t'aurait cru. Moi le premier.

- Pardon ?! Attends, répète ?

- Si tu l'avais dit, je ne t'aurais pas cru. Et ne me regarde pas comme ça, je sais que…

- Tu sais _quoi_ ? J'ai confiance en toi. Tu crois peut-être le contraire, mais je t'affirme que j'ai confiance en toi. Tu peux être con, mais tu ne jouerais pas avec moi comme ça et on sait tous les deux que tu n'aurais aucune chance avec Draco. T'es pas le genre de personne qu'il lui faut. »

La gorge nouée, Seamus hocha la tête. Il ne le regardait plus et ne savait plus quoi penser. Jusque là, il était persuadé que des doutes persistaient chez Théo, des doutes qu'il aurait eus raison d'éprouver.

« Les choses sont claires, maintenant ?

- Oui.

- Regarde-moi, s'il te plaît.

- Ecoute, Théo, j'ai pas envie de parler de ça. C'est pas ta faute, je t'en veux pas. C'était à Harry et Draco d'intervenir, pas à toi. Moi, en tout cas, je ne t'en veux pas. Y'a qu'à moi, que j'en veux.

- C'est pas ta faute.

- Si. Tout aurait été différent si…

- Avec des « si », on refait le monde.

- Je sais. Je crois qu'il faut juste que je dorme. »

Avec un sourire fatigué, Seamus passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux. Il ne voulait plus discuter, juste fermer les yeux dans ses bras et sombrer dans le sommeil.

Debout non loin de lui, Théo soupira. Puis, il s'avança vers le canapé, et quand Seamus leva la tête, il le vit se pencher soudainement vers lui, une de ses mains se posant sur le dossier du canapé et l'autre sur l'assise. Et tout à coup, il y eut sa bouche chaude et tendre contre la sienne, son souffle caressant sa joue et son corps tout près du sien.

Fondant littéralement dans le canapé, Seamus répondit avec plaisir à ce baiser tendre et appuyé. Et alors qu'il pensait que son petit ami y mettrait fin, il sentit soudain sa langue taquiner la commissure de ses lèvres. Son cœur s'emballa alors qu'il ouvrait lentement sa bouche. Aussitôt, Théo s'en empara, sa langue un peu trop adroite venant chercher la sienne pour la caresser avec tendresse, puis avec passion. Seamus s'abandonna pleinement à ce baiser où il ne contrôlait plus rien, savourant les assauts de cette langue taquine et de ses lèvres divines.

Quand Théo se recula, l'arrachant à ce petit morceau de rêve où il l'avait plongé quelques instants, Seamus rouvrit les yeux et croisa son regard. Il s'était à peine reculé, leurs bouches à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre, juste assez loin pour qu'ils puissent se regarder sans gêne.

« Fais pas gaffe à ce qu'ils disent. On s'en fout, okay ?

- Okay. »

Vu le baiser qu'il venait de lui donner, Seamus aurait accepté n'importe quoi. Et après un dernier baiser appuyé sur sa bouche, Théo se redressa. Il passa une main tendre dans ses cheveux puis quitta le salon, sans doute pour aller se changer.

Un sourire incroyablement niais sur le visage, Seamus se mordilla les lèvres quelques secondes, savourant encore les restes de ce baiser intense que Théo lui donnait trop rarement. Nul doute qu'il le prolongerait encore un peu quand ils se coucheraient.

Posé à côté de lui, son téléphone vibra. Seamus baissa la tête et vit que c'était Harry qui venait de lui envoyer un SMS. Il hésita à lire le message, vu l'attitude qu'il avait eue dans la voiture, mais l'ignorer aurait été encore plus malvenu. Alors il attrapa son portable et lu le message, la boule au ventre.

« Un SMS avant d'aller me coucher pour te dire qu'il fallait bien que ça arrive et qu'il ne faut pas faire attention à eux. C'est pas facile, on le sait, mais c'est clair pour nous quatre, alors il ne faut pas laisser les autres nous faire du mal. On est content de passer ces vacances avec vous deux. Passe une bonne nuit, on se voit bientôt ) »

Lentement, Seamus ferma les yeux et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Harry n'était pas d'un naturel rancunier et avait l'intelligence de faire la part des choses. C'était vraiment un homme bien, car vu les circonstances, tout le monde n'aurait pas eu sa maturité. Seamus, lui, aurait été incapable de vivre dans une telle situation. Sa jalousie maladive aurait rendu la situation invivable.

Il avait de la chance de l'avoir comme ami.

Vraiment de la chance.

**OoO**

« Ça commence sérieusement à me gonfler.

- Je sais, mais écoute…

- Jusque là, ça dérangeait personne, que je sache ! Et là, comme ça, en plein repas…

- Tu sais très bien que c'était en partie à cause de ça qu'ils voulaient changer la répartition des appartements. Et puis…

- Harry, est-ce que tu te rends compte au moins du mal qu'ils ont fait à Théo ? Quoi, ça les éclate de lui rappeler que je suis sorti avec son copain ? Ou alors c'est moi qui leur pose un problème ? Ils n'avaient pas à dire ça, même s'ils le pensent tous. Je m'en fous de Seamus, je m'en fous qu'on me rappelle notre relation, tu sais à quel point je t'aime et à quel point je tiens à toi, même si c'est pas facile tous les jours. Mais bordel, ils pensent à Théo ?! »

Draco était remonté. Ça faisait un bout de temps que Harry ne l'avait pas vu dans cet état-là. Enfin, le voir énervé n'était pas une nouveauté étant donné qu'ils se disputaient souvent, mais qu'il se fâche à cause de quelqu'un d'autre, ce n'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Toutes ses préoccupations tournaient autour de son petit ami et de leur couple, le reste l'intéressait bien peu. Mais là, Fred et la quasi-totalité du groupe qui s'était tu le mettaient vraiment en rogne.

« C'est compliqué, Draco.

- Qu'est-ce qui est compliqué ? Il est où, le problème ?

- Le problème, c'est qu'on est tous en train de changer.

- Comment ça ? »

Installé dans leur lit, Harry passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux noirs. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de parler de ça avec Draco ce soir, il aurait préféré se coucher et parler de tout ça bien plus tard. Mais son copain en avait décidé autrement : il était énervé et il fallait que ça sorte.

« Draco, on est tous amis. On s'aime beaucoup, on passe de bons moments ensemble, et quand on fait des soirées ou quand on se balade, on fait l'effet d'une vraie colonie de vacances.

- Je vois pas où tu veux en venir.

- Tu peux pas le comprendre parce que t'as très peu de vrais amis, Draco. En fait, ton seul vrai ami, c'est Blaise, parce que Hermione et Millicent, tu pourrais t'en passer. T'es quelqu'un de solitaire qui n'a jamais eu besoin de personne pour avancer, et paradoxalement, tu attires les autres comme un aimant. Mais nous, c'est différent. Moi, j'ai toujours eu plein d'amis et je suis toujours, ou presque, parti en vacances en meute. »

Debout près du lit où il préparait ses affaires pour le lendemain, Draco l'écoutait attentivement mais il ne semblait pas vraiment comprendre où il voulait en venir. Harry réalisa une fois encore à quel point ils pouvaient être différents.

« Mais depuis qu'on sort ensemble, les choses commencent à changer. On a parlé de notre futur emménagement à presque personne mais les gens ne sont pas dupes, Tata va avoir un bébé, c'est évident qu'on va s'en aller, à moins d'investir le garage. Et forcément, ça crée des tensions, parce que les choses vont changer : on va continuer à vivre ensemble, c'est pas dit qu'avec mon handicap, mon boulot, le tien, qu'on sorte aussi souvent tous ensemble, qu'on reparte tous ensemble en vacances…

- Attends, on va pas…

- On va pas changer de mode de vie du jour au lendemain, mais en un an, mes habitudes ont beaucoup changé, je le sens et on me l'a dit souvent aussi, c'est normal, je suis en couple. Et quand on va vivre ensemble, entre ça et le bébé, parce qu'il faut pas rêver, quand Tata va accoucher, je vais passer tout mon temps chez elle, bah les autres se poseront des questions. Et c'est normal. Et entre moi, Théo qui change radicalement de comportement quand il est en couple, toi et moi qui insistons pour vivre avec eux…

- Comment ça, il change de comportement ?

- Il sort beaucoup moins. Il a toujours eu tendance à privilégier ses copines, et comme il bosse beaucoup, on le voit pas souvent. Enfin, moi je le voyais toujours autant, mais les autres se plaignaient sans arrêt. Enfin voilà, ils se rendent compte que c'est peut-être la dernière fois qu'on part tous ensemble. Donc Ron a envie de dormir avec moi et Cho et les jumeaux ont envie de passer du temps avec Théo.

- Ecoute Harry, là, d'accord, je te suis, et personnellement je ne sais pas si effectivement on repartira un jour avec tout le groupe, mais quel est le rapport avec Théo ?

- C'est la seule personne avec qui je pars en vacances tout seul. Et il n'est jamais parti avec personne du groupe.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que Théo a un caractère, une maniaquerie et une conception des vacances qui ne lui permet pas de partir avec n'importe qui.

- Et il arrive à partir avec un bordélique comme toi ?

- Ouais. »

Harry leva le menton de fierté, ce qui fit sourire l'étudiant. Ce dernier le rejoignit sur le lit tout en l'écoutant lui expliquer pourquoi Théo choisissait soigneusement les personnes avec qui il voyageait. C'était quelqu'un d'économe mais qui n'aimait pas compter chaque centime quand il partait en vacances, qui avait besoin d'une personne débrouillarde et partageant ses envies, que ce soit pour les visites ou la marche, et il avait beaucoup de mal avec le bordel ou la saleté. Harry et lui s'étaient toujours très bien entendus aussi bien dans la vie de tous les jours qu'en vacances, donc ils partaient souvent ensemble quand le tatoueur était encore célibataire.

Leur amitié dépassait celle qui liait Harry aux autres, leur complicité était bien différente. Ron était la seule exception car ce dernier lui apportait beaucoup au quotidien et il était radicalement différent de Théo. Mais pour les autres, c'était très différent, et si Harry décidait de ne plus partir avec eux, Théo déclinerait l'offre également. Et peut-être que Ron en ferait de même.

Et c'était ça qui leur faisait peur : que ces beaux moments inoubliables passés tous ensemble trouvent leur fin, et que de leur côté, Harry, Théo et Ron se retrouvent à passer des vacances ensemble, sans eux.

« J'ai l'impression que tu parles d'adolescents.

- Quand t'es célibataire et que t'as pas beaucoup de thunes, tu vis et penses comme un adolescent. Et je te signale que je n'ai que vingt-deux ans.

- T'es un bébé.

- Hey ! T'as qu'un an de plus que moi !

- T'es un bébé quand même. »

Son bras passa autour de ses épaules pour l'attirer à lui. Draco l'embrassa tendrement avant de se reculer pour s'allonger. Harry le suivit mais n'éteignit pas la lumière. La discussion n'était pas encore terminée.

« Bon, maintenant je comprends un peu mieux leur attitude, mais ils n'avaient pas à dire ça.

- Non, c'est sûr, mais il fallait que ça arrive.

- Tu crois que c'était seulement contre Seamus ?

- Un peu contre toi aussi, je pense. T'es gentil mais qu'est-ce que t'es casse-couille quand t'as décidé quelque chose…

- Théo a une mauvaise influence sur toi ! Et pardon d'être têtu ! Toi aussi tu l'es quand tu as décidé quelque chose.

- Je t'aime. »

Allongé l'un à côté de l'autre, Harry sur le dos à cause de ses douleurs et Draco sur le côté, ils se regardèrent quelques instants dans un silence apaisant. Le brun leva la main pour caresser sa joue avec le dos de ses doigts. Draco ferma les yeux, comme pour apprécier davantage la caresse, puis il la saisit pour y déposer un baiser.

« Moi aussi je t'aime. Et tu le sais.

- Si tu ne m'aimais pas, je ne sais pas comment tu aurais fait pour me supporter.

- Peut-être en pensant à ton corps magnifique dont je pourrai pleinement profiter d'ici quelques mois ?

- Pervers ! »

Ils éclatèrent de rire avant de s'embrasser, le sourire aux lèvres. Ils éteignirent les lumières et programmèrent le réveil, étant donné qu'ils avaient une journée chargée le lendemain. Enfin, Draco l'embrassa une dernière fois et se blottit contre lui. Quand Harry ferma les yeux, il se sentait bien.

Même si, malgré lui, il pensait à Théo et à tout ce qui devait se bousculer dans sa tête.

_A suivre..._


End file.
